LDR
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh memang menimbulkan banyak kekhawatiran. Seperti halnya Donghae yang tak bisa membayangkan jika Hyukjaenya diganggu seme lain di camp militernya. Bermula dari foto yang menampilkan telinga Hyukjae yang dilumat teman militernya. Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan untuk menghukumnya? /HAEHYUK/YAOI/NC/Vulgar


**LDR**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance (Maybe)**

 **Rate: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE, NC**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Hatchiiii~ Aish"

"Hyukjae hyung? Kau belum minum obat? kuambilkan ya..."

"Anni, gwaenchana Junho-ssi aku bis- akhh..."

Belum selesai Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimatnya, namja tinggi berkulit sawo matang yang baru saja dipanggil Junho itu menarik lengan Hyukjae. Namja yang diketahui adalah teman satu camp Hyukjae di militernya itu belakangan ini membuat Hyukjae sering risih dengan perbuatannya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Lee Hyukjae Lead Dancer Super Junior saat ini tengah menjalani wajib militer.

Dan karena itu pula ia harus rela berjauhan dengan namja yang sangat ia sayangi, kekasih 'namjanya', seme tampannya yang level ketampanannya tak ada yang menandingi -menurut Hyukjae-, pemegang kunci hatinya, Lee Donghae.

'Mati aku' Batin Hyukjae sambil menunduk antara takut dan bingung memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari namja genit sialan di depannya itu.

"Kemarilah hyung, aku bisa menggosok punggungmu dengan minyak angin untuk meringankan flu"

Junho menarik Hyukjae menuju ranjang kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk bersantai, kemudian mendudukkan Hyukjae disana. Hyukjae sudah akan menolak, tapi namja itu memegangi tubuh Hyukjae erat tak membiarkan namja manis itu kabur. Seperti sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang mesum, namja itu terlihat menyeringai di mata Hyukjae yang semakin bergidik ngeri.

"Berbaringlah hyung biar kubuka bajumu..." Nada perintah. Jelas sekali itu nada perintah. Oh Tuhan selamatkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sudah berkomat kamit berdoa agar ia bisa lepas dari si mesum ini, semesum mesumnya Donghae ia rasa namja ini lebih kelewat mesum.

Hyukjae semakin memejamkan mata ketika namja itu sudah menggenggam ujung kaosnya, baru akan berontak ponselnya berbunyi.

'Huft siapa saja aku berterima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari si setan nafsuan ini'

Buru-buru Hyukjae bangkit dan melesat secepat kilat menuju toilet dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Digesernya layar ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon.

"Hhhh, yeoboseyo?"

"Kenapa dengan suaramu baby?"

"Haeeee~ Donghae..."

Ternyata dewa penyelamatnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkin firasat Donghae mengatakan harus menghubungi kekasih manisnya itu. Hyukjae sedikit merengek ketika tahu dengan jelas itu suara Donghae. Walau sekarang sedang di kemiliteran tapi sifat manjanya tetap tak luntur jika sudah bertemu atau mendengar suara Donghae.

"Wae wae? Ada yang mengganggumu? Katakan, biar kuhajar orangnya!"

Seperti mendengar suara hati Hyukjae, Donghae berasumsi seseorang telah mengganggu kekasihnya. Hyukjae sedikit meringis mendengar nada garang Donghae yang berapi-api. Jika ia bilang ia baru saja di grepe-grepe namja mesum entah apa reaksi Donghae, bisa-bisa namja ikan itu langsung datang dan mengamuk di camp militernya.

"Aku.. Ah, aku hanya takut tadi ada kecoa waktu aku masuk kamar mandi Hae"

"Kau bohong Hyukkie..."

Donghae tak dapat dibohongi dengan alasan semacam itu Hyuk, oh Hyukjae sadarlah.

"Aku tak bisa bohong ternyata... Haah" Hyukjae menghela nafas pasrah, ia tahu ia harus menceritakan ini pada Donghae.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu belakangan ini, sayang. Ceritalah, aku janji tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh setelah kau cerita."

"Janji?"

"Iya Barbie..."

"Haeee~"

Hyukjae selalu blusshing ketika Haenya memanggilnya Barbie

"Sudah jangan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, aku tak bisa memakanmu sekarang. Ceritakan sekarang baby, jarak Seoul-Chuncheon kan jauh nanti tagihannya mahal"

"Kau jahat sekali Hae! Kau takut pulsamu habis? Tak merindukanku eoh... Dan kau memang tak akan bisa memakanku lagi, aku marah padamu"

"Ya ya Barbie, kau tak bisa seperti itu... Aku hanya ingin tahu masalah apa yang sedang mengganggumu" Donghae segera memperbaiki kata-katanya. Jika tidak, ia tak akan dapat jatah saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Kau tahu kan Hae, disini isinya namja semua. Ehmm, maksudku mereka namja berstatus seme jadi-"

Hyukjae menggantung kalimatnya

"Mereka mengganggumu? Atau bersikap kurang ajar padamu?"

"Umm sedikit. Ahh bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya... Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberi tahumu Hae, tapi aku sedikit takut disini."

Donghae di seberang telepon menggenggam erat ponselnya. Sudah ia duga, jika Hyukjae jauh darinya pasti kekasihnya itu tak aman dikelilingi namja-namja mesum.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sedang menjalankan tugas negara. Salahkan saja Hyukjae yang beberapa kali gagal mengikuti tes masuk kepolisian sehingga sekarang mereka terpisah jauh seperti ini.

"Halo Hae?"

"..."

"Hae?"

"Aku akan kesana!" Nada dingin yang baru saja dikeluarkan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae terlonjak. Apa yang ia khawatirkan benar terjadi. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, ia lebih baik tak bilang pada Donghae. Jika Donghae sampai datang dapat dipastikan akan terjadi keributan.

"Hae... Kau sudah berjanji tak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh setelah aku cerita"

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?" Nada bicara Donghae tak sedingin tadi. Donghae paham, Hyukjae khawatir ia akan membuat keributan di camp militer Hyukjae. Tapi ia tak akan melakukan itu selama mereka para penghuni camp tak bersikap keterlaluan pada Hyukjaenya.

"Aku memang sedikit risih dengan perlakuan mereka Hae, tapi aku tak ingin terjadi keributan disini. Jadi jangan kesini..." Suara Hyukjae semakin lirih di kalimat terakhirnya, tak enak juga mengatakan seperti itu pada Donghae. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan namja tampan itu, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Donghae mengunjunginya.

"Aku mengerti Hyuk"

Sepertinya Donghae sedikit kecewa dengan larangan Hyukjae. Padahal Donghae tak bermaksud berbuat keributan disana. Ia hanya merindukan Hyukjae dan lagi ini kesempatan langka berhubung akhir pekan nanti ia mendapat libur.

"Maaf Hae bukan maksudku untuk..."

"Anni, gwaenchana. Kututup dulu nanti kuhubungi lagi." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Hyukjae masih terdiam memandangi layar ponselnya. Dari nada suara Donghae tadi sudah bisa ditebak kalau kekasihnya itu sedang kecewa padanya. Harusnya tadi Hyukjae mengiyakan saja niat kunjungan Donghae, toh ia juga rindu.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, melongok ke kanan ke kiri memastikan tak ada manusia-manusia genit yang sering mengancam kesuciannya (?) lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar. Ia harus segera tidur, besok ia akan ikut perform di Military Band Event semoga saja flunya sudah agak reda.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua belas siang, yang mana matahari sedang terik-teriknya namun tak begitu menyengat mengingat saat ini sedang musim dingin. Diatas ranjang sempit sepertinya sebuah asrama polisi, sedang bergelut 'tak manja' seorang namja tampan namun tak tinggi dengan wajah kusutnya. Seharusnya hari ini ia sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan kekasih manisnya, mengingat hari ini ia mendapat libur yang sangat jarang ia dapat. Tapi tentu ia tak lupa jika kekasihnya sendirilah yang menolak untuk dikunjungi, jadi ia hanya bisa bergelut mesra dengan selimut dan gulingnya walau sesuatu dibawah sana sudah merindukan belaian kelembutan surga seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Loh? Ikan, kau tak menemui istri Barbiemu?" Siwon mengernyit bingung melihat sahabat ikannya masih berada di asrama. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar, begitulah pikir Siwon.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae yang terlalu malas menanggapi kuda liar itu.

"YA! Kau bertengakar dengan Hyukkie baby?"

Donghae langsung menyibak selimutnya begitu mendengar Siwon menyebut kekasihnya dengan panggilan yang hanya dirinya yang boleh menyebut begitu.

"Hyukkie baby pantatmu! dia bukan babymu!"

"Kau ini protective sekali. Hyukjae akan takut dan tak nyaman jika kau terlalu cemburuan seperti itu." Kata-kata Siwon tepat menohok hati Donghae. Benar kata Siwon, pantas saja Hyukjae melarangnya ke camp militer. Pasti Hyukjae dibayangi rasa takut karena ia terlalu protective, sedangkan disana banyak namja disekeliling Hyukjae. Mungkin ia juga tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar namja-namja yang mendekati Hyukjae.

.

.

"Hatchiii... Hatchiii~" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hyukjae bersin, ia sangat kedinginan tapi harus tetap tampil di Military Band Event. Wajahnya juga pucat, hidungnya memerah terlalu banyak digosok. Hyukjae yang biasanya hyperactive jadi pendiam hari ini karena kepalanya juga berdenyut nyeri.

"Oppa apa kau flu? Ini aku bawakan obat"

Seorang fans mengulurkan obat pada Hyukjae dan terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya. Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

'Haah... Sebenarnya obatku hanya kau Hae' Disaat sakit seperti ini Hyukjae sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Donghae. Begitu bodohnya ia menolak dikunjungi Donghae kemarin. Jika ia boleh mengeluh, ia tak suka hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. Sangat menyiksa dan merasa tak aman jauh dari kekasihnya.

Setelah selesai acara, beberapa pasukan militer yang hadir ikut berfoto ria termasuk Hyukjae disana. Semuanya ingin berdekatan dengan Hyukjae, mereka berlomba-lomba untuk bisa menggandeng Hyukjae. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari ada Junho yang diam-diam jongkok mengambil posisi di belakang Hyukjae. Hyukjae baru sadar saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pinggang rampingnya, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang.

'Astaga, kenapa si genit sialan ini ada di belakangku. Hae... Ottokhe...'

Hyukjae sedikit menggeser posisinya, berusaha menjauh dari si mesum nafsuan itu.

"Oke, semuanya siap... satu dua..."

Junho kembali merapatkan diri pada Hyukjae. Melihat telinga Hyukjae yang putih bersih menggairahkan membuatnya ingin menggigitnya. Ia membuka mulut lebar di depan telinga Hyukjae sebelum kamera mengambil gambar.

"Enghh..." Hyukjae mendesah kaget saat ujung lidah Junho mengenai telinganya. Seketika membuat wajahnya memerah takut.

CKREEK~

Jadilah foto yang diambil, posisi Junho yang sedang berada di belakang Hyukjae seperti menggigit telinga Hyukjae.

'Mati aku kalau sampai Hae melihat fotonya' Batin Hyukjae ngenes.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, perasaanku tak enak. Apa tak ada kabar tentang Hyukjae di SNS? Katanya hari ini ia ada event"

Dari tadi Donghae merasa tak tenang memikirkan Hyukjae, mengingat kemarin Hyukjae sempat bilang ada yang mengganggunya di camp militer.

"Kau sudah lihat ini Hae?" Siwon menunjukkan sebuah foto lewat ponselnya. Tak ada yang aneh hanya foto yang menampilkan kebersamaan suatu pasukan militer sehabis melaksanakan event. Berhubung fokus Donghae langsung ke Hyukjae, ke seluruh anggota tubuh kekasihnya yang seperti candu itu. Donghae langsung menggeram menahan amarah saat dengan jelas melihat seseorang mencoba melumat habis telinga kekasihnya.

'SHIIT! Mati kau sialan'

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh bagian itu selain dirinya tak satupun yang boleh. Ini sudah kelewatan, Donghae benar-benar murka saat ini. Itu jelas pelecehan, jika hanya menyentuh tangan Donghae masih bisa mentoleransinya tapi ini sudah melewati batas bagi Donghae.

Donghae segera menyambar kunci mobilnya tak peduli teriakan Siwon yang memanggil-manggilanya. Siwon yang khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, segera menghubungi Hyukjae. Hanya Hyukjae yang bisa menenangkan Donghae disaat seperti ini.

.

.

Donghae mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan seperti pengemudi yang sedang dipengaruhi alkohol. Donghae memang kurang mahir soal mengemudi, tapi bukan itu sebabnya. Donghae benar-benar terbakar kemarahan sehingga tak fokus mengemudi.

Beberapa lampu merah berhasil ia terobos. Persetan soal dia adalah seorang polisi yang sering menghimbau mematuhi rambu-rambu lalu lintas, yang ia inginkan adalah cepat sampai ke tempat Hyukjae walaupun jauh dan sudah larut malam.

Lima meter lagi ada lampu merah, ia berencana menerobos lagi walau tahu ada sebuah sedan dari arah lain.

CKIIIIT SRUUK

"SHIIIT!"

Hampir saja ia tergilas Fuso. Saat menghindar dari sedan, ia malah dihadapkan dengan Fuso yang memuat bahan matrial. Untung saja Fuso itu tak melaju kencang sehingga masih bisa menginjak rem. Donghae kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini tak sekencang tadi, ia masih sayang nyawa.

DRRTT DRRTT...

Ponselnya bergetar, ia melirik sebentar layar ponselnya kemudian menepikan mobil. Hyukjaenya menghubunginya.

"Yeob-"

"Hae... Kau dimana? Apa yang kau lakukan? Maafkan aku Hae, kumohon maafkan aku. Foto itu... aku..aku..." Hyukjae bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana, walau terlihat biasa saja tapi ia sadar foto itu bisa menimbulkan masalah jika sudah dilihat Donghae.

"Aku di jalan menuju Chuncheon."

DEG

Tangan Hyukjae bergetar, ia tak siap jika malam ini harus terjadi kekacauan di campnya.

"Pulanglah Hae kumohon pulanglah. Ini sudah malam aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku tak akan pulang"

"Jebal Hae, kau sayang padaku kan?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Hae... Hiks.. kau sayang aku kan?"

"..."

"Saranghae Hae-ah, saranghae... Tak taukah kau seberapa cintanya aku padamu. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tak pandai mengemudi, jarak Seoul ke Chuncheon sangat jauh apalagi aku tahu kondisi hatimu saat ini seperti apa."

"Na..nado saranghae... mianhae"

Donghae menunduk sedih, ia menyesal sudah membuat Hyukjaenya khawatir. Padahal tadi ia sempat sadar jika ia terlalu protective pada kekasihnya dan sekarang ia malah mau membuat kekacauan yang akan berdampak buruk pada image Hyukjae.

"Jangan katakan itu Hae... Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku tak mempermasalahkan kekacauan apa yang akan kau buat disini nanti, aku lebih takut jika terjadi sesuatu hiks dijalan..." Suara hyukjae mulai parau.

"Sshhtt uljima baby, aku akan pulang dan menuruti apa katamu. Kumohon jangan menangis sekarang, humm? Aku tak bisa menjadi sandaranmu sekarang, aku tak ingin orang lain melihatmu menangis lalu menerkammu"

Hyukjae sedikit tersenyum mendengar Donghae yang masih dengan sikap protectivenya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Hae... Tetaplah protective padaku karena bagiku ini bukan sikap protective, ini adalah bentuk rasa cintamu padaku iyakan?"

"Hummm... Percaya diri sekali kau..." Mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu Hyukjae langsung memutus sambungan telepon sambil manyun.

Sialan sekali Lee Donghae itu, Hyukjae sudah susah payah membangun suasana romantis malah Donghae menghancurkannya.

"Hallo? Hallo?" Donghae langsung menghubungi kembali nomor Hyukjae walau sebenarnya ia sedang hemat pulsa.

"APA?"

Astaga, telinga Donghae serasa berdengung. Begitu tersambung, suara cempreng sexy Hyukjae langsung menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Baby, pelankan sedikit suaramu argghh..." Donghae masih menggosok-gosok telinganya

"Pelankan pelankan kepalamu! Kalau tak suka suaraku? Ya sudah jangan di dengar. Aku marah padamu!"

"Ya ya sayang... Aku hanya bercanda tadi kenapa kau anggap serius. Tentu saja itu bentuk rasa cintaku padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin permataku dirusak yang lain, hanya kumbang Lee Donghae yang boleh hinggap di bunga seperti Lee hyukjae, arra?"

"Kenapa cheese sekali... Kau membuatku malu Hae-ah"

"Haha bisa kupastikan pipimu semakin merah. Oh iya kau sedang demam? Sepertinya di foto itu kau kurang sehat, sayang" Donghae teringat wajah Hyukjae di foto tadi.

"Humm ne~ Aku demam Hae aku bersin-bersin sejak kemarin. Butuh Parasetahae, Pseudoefehae, dan Klorfenirahae hihi hatchiii~" Hyukjae menyebut obat-obatan dengan embel-embel 'Hae' dan diakhiri suara bersin, membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana bisa ukenya mencoba menggombalinya, membuatnya ingin segera memakannya saja.

"Kau jangan menggodaku Hyukkie baby, sudah kubilang aku tak bisa memakanmu sekarang"

"Maka makanlah aku nanti saat kita bertemu hahaha..."

"Masih lama sayang kesempatan libur masih lama"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengunjungimu? Sebentar lagi aku libur Hae..."

"Kencan di kantor polisi? Kau tak takut kena razia?"

"Wae? Disana palingan ada Siwon dan Changmin biar mereka yang jaga"

"Ishh kau mulai nakal baby, ok kita bertemu nanti kututup dulu pulsaku habis"

"Hahaha ok Hae hati-hati saranghae..."

"I love you more, Barbie"

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Hyukjae tiba. Pagi hari ia sudah bergegas ke gedung kepolisian pusat Seoul. Menggunakan sweater lengan panjang serta topi hitam dan masker putih untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba di Seoul sudah menjelang siang, seharian mereka melepas rindu. Beberapa polisi disana sudah maklum karena mereka tahu Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sudah dekat dari dulu. Ditambah lagi mereka rekan duet di subgrub D&E.

Waktu seakan berjalan cepat, membuat mereka meratapi nasib karena sebentar lagi Hyukjae harus pulang. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin mereka lakukan. Khusunya Donghae yang sudah menanti-nantikan kegiatan panas yang sudah lama tak mereka lakukan.

"Hae, aku harus kembali sekarang kalau tidak nanti akan kemalaman" Dari tadi Donghae menahan Hyukjae agar tidak pulang.

"Aku masih merindukanmu baby..." Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan pahanya yang sedang diduduki Hyukjae. Jadi sedari tadi Hyukjae sedang ada di pangkuan Donghae.

"Aku janji kapan-kapan akan kesini lagi Hae, dan ehmm jangan menggoyangkan kakimu itu sedikit tak nyaman di bokongku" Hyukjae berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

Donghae tak menjawab, ia malah menggesek pantat Hyukjae ke bendanya yang udah tegang. Tak mungkin Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae pulang saat adik kecilnya sudah berjoget ria, berdenyut nyeri lebih tepatnya.

"Shhh Hae... Kau tak sedang berniat melakukannya sekarang kan?" Hyukjae tak masalah sebenarnya jika hanya satu ronde saja, tapi situasinya sekarang tak memungkinkan. Memang sedang sepi di ruang kerja Donghae, tapi tempat ini sedikit terbuka dengan kaca transparan yang tentu tembus pandang. Apa jadinya jika ada yang memergoki mereka berbuat mesum? Bisa-bisa mereka langsung dimasukkan ke jeruji besi.

"Kita tak akan dapat kesempatan lain Hyukkie. Jangan khawatir mereka sedang keluar"

Hyukjae masih menimbang-nimbang, kepalanya bergerak-gerak imut. Donghae yang sudah tak kuat mendapat godaan seperti itu, akhirnya dilumatlah bibir plum kenyal itu dengan rakus.

Tangan Donghae sudah bergerilya memasuki sweater Hyukjae, mengelus punggung mulus itu sensual. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas butt padat Hyukjae. Walau kurus tapi bokong Hyukjae sangat kenyal dan padat.

Ciuman Donghae membuat Hyukjae lepas kendali. Hasrat mereka berdua membuncah malam ini, mengingat sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tak saling menyentuh seperti ini. Tangan Hyukjae menjambaki rambut Donghae yang menguarkan aroma maskulin.

Merasa memerlukan oksigen, Donghae melepas ciumannya menggantinya dengan menelusuri leher putih Hyukjae. Dihisapnya tulang selangka Hyukjae sambil menikmati aroma strawberry yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku akan memberi tanda yang banyak agar temanmu yang brengsek itu tahu kau milik Lee Donghae" Suara berat Donghae membuat tubuh Hyukjae panas.

"Eunghhh lakukanhh semaumuh..." Hyukjae memejamkan mata sambil mendongak dipangkuan Donghae.

Donghae meraba daerah sensitif Hyukjae, meremasnya pelan dari balik celananya membuat Hyukjae melenguh nikmat meminta lebih. Ia melepas kancing celana Hyukjae lalu menurunkan celana beserta underwearnya sebatas lutut. Secepat kilat ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri tanpa melepas atasan. Waktu mereka tidak banyak apalagi ini tempat terbuka.

"menungging Barbie..." Hyukjae menurut saja dituntun ke depan meja kantor Donghae, lalu berpegangan sudut meja untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Donghae mengocok pelan penisnya lalu menggesekkan ke opening Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendesah tertahan sambil menggigit bibirnya

JLEEB

Sedikit perih tapi nikmat luar biasa, junior Hyukjae sudah mengeluarkan precum hanya karena dimasuki padahal belum di aduk-aduk oleh Donghae. Donghae menarik miliknya lalu menghujamkan dengan sekali hentak menarik lagi menusuk lagi begitu seterusnya.

"Anghh Hae... fasterhh..."

Donghae mempercepat sodokannya, kegiatan seperti ini begitu menggairahkan. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa panas dan nikmat, merasakan penisnya diremas-remas hole ketat Hyukjae yang sudah lama tak ia jamah.

Hyukjae tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya, pikirannya kacau hanya Donghae yang mampu membuatnya sekacau ini. Ia tak peduli lagi jika harus dipenjara karena ketauan berhubungan intim di kantor polisi, yang ia tahu sekarang tusukan Donghae begitu nikmat.

Tangan donghae merayap memasuki sweater Hyukjae, memilin nipple imut Hyukjae menariknya keras membuat Hyukjae memekik nikmat.

Kaki Hyukjae sedikit bergetar merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, Donghae yang mengerti kondisi Hyukjae segera mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.

"Please Haehh.. more.. more so fuck oh~" Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan saat titik terdalamnya terkena tumbukan benda tumpul donghae. Di dalam sana benda Donghae bergoyang liar mengaduk-aduk lubang Hyukjae.

Donghae juga sudah akan klimaks, ia memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat sambil meremas remasnya.

Croot...

Hyukjae klimaks mendahului Donghae, sedangkan Donghae masih menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengejar klimaks.

Hyukjae ganti menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Donghae, ia sudah sangat lelah. Dan satu tusukan terakhir cairan Donghae menghangatkan hole Hyukjae. Begitu banyak hingga menetes ke paha Hyukjae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati klimaksnya yang luar biasa, selama berbulan bulan ia bermain solo kini ia benar-benar terpuaskan.

"Saranghae Barbie..."

"Nado Hae.. aku lelah"

Donghae kembali mendudukkan Hyukjae ke pangkuannya tanpa membetulkan celana mereka.

"Baby aku ingin terus seperti ini berada bersamamu..."

"Aku juga Hae, tapi kita harus sabar. Kurasa bukan hanya kita yang ingin tugas ini selesai. ELF di luar sana juga menantikan hari itu. Jadi kita harus bersabar menunggu bersama-sama.

"Ne... Asal kau berjanji akan baik-baik saja disarang buayamu itu. Sebisa mungkin kau harus jaga jarak dengan namja-namja hidung belang disana mengerti?"

"Siap pak polisi tampan" Donghae sudah akan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi untuk melumat bibir Hyukjae jika saja tak mendapat interupsi dari seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Ehem.. akan memulai ronde kedua? Tapi sayang aku tak ingin menonton adegan porno lagi" Ternyata Siwon sudah berdiri di dekat pintu sana entah sejak kapan.

Pipi Hyukjae merona, untung itu siwon bukan yang lain. Bodoh sekali ia terbuai sentuhan namja ikan itu. Buru-buru Hyukjae menaikan celananya kemudian keluar mendahului Donghae.

Hyukjae sudah berada di depan gedung, langit makin gelap ia harus segera pulang. Donghae sudah menyusul Hyukjae ke depan gedung.

"Hae ayo kita ambil selca satu kali saja disini" Donghae tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Hyukjae membetulkan topinya untuk menyamarkan wajah lelahnya sehabis berolah raga malam dengan Donghae lalu

CKREEK

Mereka tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya pasti sebentar lagi Haehyuk shipper heboh dengan foto itu. Biar saja mereka sudah biasa dengan komentar komentar fans, memang ada yang positif ada yang negatif bahkan mencela. Terkadang mereka bertengkar juga mendebatkan hal seperti ini, biarlah yang penting mereka tetap saling mencintai.

' _Tak peduli sejauh apa jarak memisahkan, cinta ini tak akan pernah pupus menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu'_

.

.

.

END

Hanya repost ^^

Terinspirasi dari foto ketemuan Haehyuk di depan gedung kepolisian. Semoga tidak membosankan ya. Nanti aku bakal banyak repost ff yang pernah aku posting di grup facebook. FF disana yang masih progres bakal aku lanjut disini ^^

In the last, review please ^^

Thanks

Sherlyxiu


End file.
